The Maiden of Life
by Ten Squared
Summary: A new prophecy is revealed that shows the wizarding world a whole new form of magic. Will Voldemort manage to bring back the fearsome dragon? TOKYO UNDERGROUND XOVER! NOT REQUIRED TO WATCH TO UNDERSTAND! MANIPULATIVE DUMBLEDORE! HHR GWDM!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own either Harry Potter or Tokyo Underground, I am not getting any profit from this so please do not sue.

**A/N!**

**This is a crossover with the anime Tokyo Underground, you do not however, need to have watched this show in order to understand this, I'm going to try my hardest to explain it later on. So! Read on and please, please review at the end! I don't mind flames just no mindless criticism please? **

**I also find it may be necessary to tell you that Shielle is not Ruri's sister, regardless of what she says, I think it might be due to the weird Japanese to English translation that she says that... **

**WARNING: Characters in this fanfic may be quite OOC, I am trying my hardest to avoid it but it's kind of hard... It is also my first time writing manipulative Dumbledore so pointers would be nice!**

**ANYWAY! ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

"**Harry Potter Spells"**

**"_Toyko Underground spells"_**

(Talking in Japanese)

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: The New Prophecy**

**"Crucio!"** A high pitched yet menacing voice rang out, bouncing off the dark gravestones into the night sky. A young man writhed about on the floor, in excruciating pain as what felt like a thousand red hot knives plunged into his skin, tearing his nerves apart. To the young man this pain seemed to go on for hours and hours although in reality it was only a few seconds.

"POTTER!" Another voice, this one cruel and spiteful yelled, "YOU ARE NOT PRACTISING!" A tall, thin but intimidating man stood in front of the young man, shouting his head off as his greasy hair was blown away by his breath. Yes, this young man was no other then the Boy (well, late teen) Who Lived, Harold James Potter, Harry for short. He certainly didn't look like a teenager who had survived encounters with a dark lord regularly though, he was currently laying, exhausted on the floor of the dungeons, after reliving one of the most traumatic events of his life for the fourth time in a week. Professor Snape certainly wasn't taking any pity though for he merely told Harry, in a deadly calm voice to clear his mind before saying the word that was starting to become Harry's worst nightmare:

**"Legilimens."** Images sprang up in front of Harry's eyes as he stepped back to avoid falling over, images of things such as Dudley bullying him back in his primary school days, of the basilisk in the chamber of secrets in his second year and of Sirius, falling backwards through the veil, a look of surprise on his face... Wrinkling his forehead in frustration, Harry tried with all his mental power to push Snape back out of his head, he was starting to make the teeniest bit of progress when a hurried knock on the door, followed by someone barging in, made him lose his concentration and end up on the cold stone floor with a sore backside.

"Professor Snape sir! Professor Dumbledore told me to come and get Harry and bring him to his office!" The panicky student, a Hufflepuff 5th year said in one short breath,

"Potter has not yet finished his remedial potions lesson," Snape snidely replied "I'm sure that whatever it is that Dumbledore wanted to see his golden boy for can wait." The so called 'golden boy' got up and, glaring at Snape, turned to the Hufflepuff with a questioning expression on his face.

"Please sir," the Hufflepuff stuttered, "Professor Dumbledore said it was urgent!" Snape looked for a while as if he was fighting an inner battle with his thoughts, letting his only means of venting his frustration go earlier then usual certainly did not appeal to him but, what choice did he have?

"Fine, Potter go visit the blasted headmaster, I think we'll have an extra long lesson next time instead..." Harry looked for a while as if he was about to argue but, remembering it was 'urgent' he quickly gathered his things and ran out of the classroom/dungeon.

* * *

Up in the headmasters office Albus Dumbledore, Order of Merlin First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump and member of the International Confederation of Wizards stood, peering at a strange golden instrument, through which he could see Harry hurrying up to meet him. He had had a lot on his mind recently, Harry seemed to be trusting him less and less since he set him up with occlumency lessons with Professor Snape and, for his plan to suceed, he needed Harry's support. Ah, he thought, it was so much easier to appear like a grandfather to Harry back when he was in his first year, before Sirius, the prophecy and all that rubbish with the 'not looking him in the eye' thing he had going on in his fifth year. The annoying thing was that he had another major thing to tell Harry that would surely have him biting his head off for keeping it from him. It is not ideal to have your one weapon against Voldemort angry at you, he pondered. Knock knock knock, Dumbledore shook out of his trance as he heard someone at his office door, he frowned, while he was expecting Harry, he shouldn't have known the password... 

"Enter!" he called out, interested as to who this was, complying, the door was opened and in came Harry. "Harry my boy! How did you know the password?" Dumbledore swiftly asked.

"Well it wasn't hard... It's always a type of sweet so I just guessed... Kind of easy to break in if you were a death eater don't you think?" Harry replied.  
That was a bit disrespectful Dumbledore thought, not good.

"Hahaha... Well... I suppose you want to know why I called you here?" Harry merely nodded, his eyes fixed unblinking on Dumbledore's own. The headmaster, starting to get rather unnerved carried on, in a slightly higher voice then he had before. "I have found some information that is highly important relating to the war with Voldemort, it is another prophecy, this one by one of the centaurs that speaks of people who may help us in the war, would you like to hear it?" Harry nodded again so Dumbledore went over to his pensive and deposited and activated a memory, a centaur, tall, strong and bold appeared and started talking in a harsh, deep voice:

_"On the night of the young moon a great power will reveal itself,  
far away in the land of the rising sun a girl awaits,_

_a girl with the power to save or destroy millions,_

_whichever side gets this power will surely win the war,_

_but be warned, the girl is not alone,_

_four more stand beside her, and even through separation they will stay strong against evil,_

_only by getting all of them can the shadows win,_

_the one with the marked forehead need not stand alone,_

_on the night of the young moon a great power will reveal itself..."_

The centaur faded back into the swirling mist of silver memories and, for a moment, all was silent before:

"How long have you known that for?" Harry asked, in a cross between a madly patient and accusing tone.

"How long...? Why only a few days, I think you can say I've learnt not to keep information from you for longer than is needed Harry." Dumbledore winked but Harry did not smile, if anything, his emerald eyes became all the more icy and cold.

"Ok then, is that all?" He asked briskly.

"No questions...? Surely you want to know what the prophecy means?" Dumbledore replied, curiosity overriding his unease.

"Well I thought it was rather obvious really, the 'young moon' obviously means the new moon, the 'land of the rising sun' is Japan as everyone with even half a brain knows, the 'evil' and 'shadows' must mean Voldemort or some form of dark lord and the 'one with the marked forehead' must be me, it's pretty simple." Dumbledore was speechless, something was definitely up with Harry and he needed to find out what soon, before he lost further control over Harry.

"Harry is there anything you want to tell me at all? Troubles of any sort?" He asked. Harry just looked at him strangely and shook his head,

"No professor, but I am taking the young moon to mean the next new moon right? Isn't that tonight?" Sighing, Dumbledore realised that he was not going to get anything out of Harry at that moment unless he attempted a full-scale legilimency assault, which would be easily recognisable, resulting in even less trust between them. He supposed he could get Snape to look into it in their next 'lesson', he had to admit that he was surprised Harry hadn't realised that Snape wasn't even trying to teach him properly, in actual fact Dumbledore used the lessons as convenient insights into his weapons mind.

"Why yes it is Harry, as soon as the clock strikes twelve I think we'll be in for a surprise, pleasant or not yet, I am not sure."

"Can I go then? Not to be rude or anything but I have things I need to do, will you call for me if anything happens?" Harry said, in a tone of voice that didn't seem to want to argue about it.

"Yes, you may, but, you are sure there is nothing you want to talk about Harry?"

"No Professor, why would there be?"

"Oh, no reason, no reason... Well! You'd better get back to your dorm Harry, it's getting late, I will notify you if anything happens." With a simple nod, Harry turned around and left the office. Dumbledore let out a breath he had just realised he was holding, something just was not right with that boy!

* * *

Meanwhile, far away in Japan, four people were standing back to back, protecting a pretty woman with purple hair and red eyes in between them. On the north side there was a teenage boy with black hair and eyes wearing a white band tied around his forehead that went behind him towards his lower back, he held a sharp, silver katana in his right hand and he was obviously ready for battle, the determination glinting in his eyes.  
On the south side there was what appeared to be a blonde young girl, about 13. She wore a simple white t-shirt and skirt but the strange thing about her was the bright red ribbon that seemed to flow around both her arms that seemed to crackle with electricity. Her eyes and posture seemed to reek of hidden power.  
On the east side there was another blonde woman, this one more to the age of 21 it seemed. She wore a black t-shirt along with a pink coat and trousers that looked like they were made for battling in. She had orange gloves on that had some sort of metal knuckledusters attached to them. Obviously, she was experienced in fighting.  
Finally on the west side there was another boy, about the same age as the other wearing a black shirt and trousers. He also had some large glasses that seemed to tone down his intimidation but then you noticed that large, shiny gun he held in his right hand, always ready to aim and fire in a split second. The group of five were currently surrounded by a swarm of what seemed to be human sized insects, but, when you looked closer you could see it was just hi-tech body armour and weaponry that gave off that image. The leader of the 'insects', actually known as 'Suupei', shouted something impossible to hear in Japanese before the whole lot of them started running into the group of five, obviously hell bent on getting the purple haired woman. Immediately the group reacted with the young girl jumping into the air and yelling in a determined voice: 

**_"RAIHEKIHOJI!"_**

Millions of bolts of lightning came crashing down out of the sky and surrounded the group in a circle of protective electricity, when the first Suupei touched the barrier they were thrown backwards with a fearful amount of power, landing in/on painful places such as metal gates and being rendered unconscious, occasionally twitching. Satisfied, the girl let down the barrier and settled back onto the ground, before smiling at the Suupei and saying:

(I really hoped for a better match, can any of you beat me?)

The Suupei, angered by the tease, came in faster than ever, but to no avail. The blonde woman, after some Suupei came within a few minutes, gave out a fierce cry before running towards them and whacking them right in the noses, causing large numbers of blood spillages. When a large group turned her way she focused and a large, glowing ball of purple energy formed around her hand which she then used to blast the opposing group over 20m away. While the blonde woman went absolutely crazy on the Suupei, causing more nose bleeds then people normally suffered in a year, the teen with the katana was slicing his way through more enemies, pausing every now and then when there was a large number of them to yell out and blast them with a violent blast of wind, sending them sky rocketing backwards. He was aided by the last person who was firing terrific blasts everywhere with his gun, destroying almost anything that moved. Eventually all the Suupei were eliminated and the party relaxed, sitting back to watch the moon rise.

(Are you OK Ruri?) The katana wielder asked the purple haired woman,

(Yes, I'm fine Rumina-san) replied Ruri, (they didn't get near me thanks to you all!)

(I am your bodyguard Ruri-san,) the blonde woman said, (it is my job. I'll always be there for you.)

(Thank you Chelsea,) Ruri smiled (and you two too Shielle, Ginnousuke!)

(That's OK sister!) Shielle AKA the small thunder girl exclaimed, shortly followed by a relieved and happy nod from Ginnousuke.

(It's such a beautiful night isn't it Rumina-san?) Ruri asked,

(Yeah... It's an impressive moon alright) he replied.

**"STUPEFY!"** A voice yelled out of nowhere, catching all five of them unaware. The spell hit Rumina, who instantly collapsed, but, before the others could figure out what had happened and where they were being attacked from, they too were stunned and sent by portkey to the British Isles, where Lord Voldemort, current dark lord and ruler of the death eaters, was eagerly awaiting their return...


End file.
